A birthday full of surprises?
by Lone Star Gazer15
Summary: This is my first fanfic for hetalia. Rated t for colorful language! This is dedicated to Russia's Vodka and also this is a comedy kind of thing so hope you like it ad also review! :


Alright this is my first fanfic for Hetalia so this takes place in this time period as in 2010 just so I can get the math right so I hope you like it! I also have no idea were Americas house is locate in the US so I picked the first state/city so bear with me!

Happy Birthday America-san !

**Washington D.C, Alfred house**

POV Alfred

"Man….. I wonder why nobody's here I mean its my birthday! I would understand why Arthur would not come because he gets so moody and sad around this time of year. Im even shocked that Matthew is not here yet! I usually come every ones birthday , so were is everybody who I asked to come?

**Elsewhere **

POV Arthur

"NO! You wine bastrd! I will not do anything with anyone today! Now leave me alone!"

"Come on Arthur you cant just sober like this on you younger brothers birthday! He's all alone right now because of the party Im trying to plan for him! You have to come and if you don't then everyone is going to think that you still have a grudge over the revolution! SO GET UP!" Francis yelled as he pulled my feet from under my blankets, which by the way hurt like hell! I now know how Raivis felt when Russia was stretching him, I wonder if that's true?

"NEVER!" When will he give up? He now's that Im not going to even leave my room around this time of year let alone go outside! -snap- "HU? AHHHHHHHAHAHAAHRA!" Amazing how at the moment when he's about to give up, the panel Im holding on to breaks…. " Look why do I have to go any way Francis Its not like it maters I never show up any way. Anyway if I do Im going to ruin it for every body else who's going to be there! So can you leave me alone."

"Look many of us want you to go you have to stop fighting the fact, that the reason he did the revolution with you was because he's growing up and he wants to prove it to the person that showed him how to take care of himself because he knows that he cant rely on you forever. So what do you say Arthur? Are you going to show everybody including Alfred and me that you've grown up?

He had me I never knew Francis could actually say something like that and he was right." OK I'll go to the party. And I never thought that I would say this but thank you for what you said so we should get going every one else is probably there already."

"Well um….. You see nobody's there I have to tell them what to do." Francis explained slowly

"Wait what do you mean that party started a long time ago, are just trying to make me feel better?" I asked

"No. What I mean is that Im planning something as a surprise right now Alfred is in a depressive mood due to the fact that no one is at his party, so the reason that is happening is so we can surprise him, and he needs it the guy has not been his annoying self lately. So right now every one is beginning to fly in to America but at the same time Alfred is not home he's enjoying the fireworks display that they put on every year, also some of us are bring our own supply of fireworks so we can use them as a big finale at the end of the party, so get dressed and meet me at the New York airport so we can find every one else and this wasn't all my idea it had help from Matthew and some others. "Francis then left in a hurry to get to the airport.

I grabbed something casual because it was going to be a party so I put on a green shirt and with black pants and jacket. The next thing I knew I was on my way to America and landing I New York and finding my self with Francis

The only thing that was keeping me here was the fact that I was not turning back.

"Arthur!" a voice yelled

"What? Oh hey what are you doing here Roderich? I didn't now you were coming and why are you shaking so much and you look bigger than usual , no offence."

"Its ok and there are two other people with me but there just hiding under my coat Lovino, Feliciano will you get out of my coat an stop acting like this!"

"Sorry Roderich, aren't you supposed to be with Antonio Lovino, and Feliciano where's Ludwig? Also I would of guessed you would be with Elizabeta?

"We…well I was so scared I think I left him behind with Honda! I should go get him, be right back! Feliciano said as he scampered off in to the crowd

"Oi? Lovino where are you?" Antonio called out and Elizabeta was following behind him in search of Roderich"

"Oi! Im over here!" Lovino said in his usual angry self.

Then Ludwig appeared with Honda and Feliciano too." So since were all together why don't we meet up with every one else so lets all drive in same car? Elizabeta said when the three other arrived.

"Ok then I'll drive!" Feliciano shouted

"NO! NO NOOO! " Honda screamed which shocked us since he was the quite one. "How about letting Arthur or Roderich drive I mean its only fair…..?

"Ve~?" Said Feliciano who didn't understand.

"Right then it settled how about Roderich drives half the way and Arthur drives the rest?" Ludwig decided

Every one agreed and we left to Alfred's house.

**New York Harbor**

POV Alfred

At least I can enjoy the fireworks, they are very beautiful. Well I guessed no one was coming so I left and drove of here since is so beautiful at night and every one is having such a wonderful time. Then the night sky turned red ,white and blue, the sounds of people yelling and laughing filled the air along with the smell of smoke and also alcohol from the bars in the area, at the moment this reminded me of London , and at that moment I wondered how Arthur was doing, he must be in a state of distress or some thing. Well at least he is having a better time than I am right now I feel the same way Matthew may feel at times when no one remembers he even exists. I slowly began to get up and make my way to the store to get something to drink at least that's better than sitting all alone, right ?

**Alfred's House**

POV Francis

"Where are those guys?" I asked , wondering if Arthur even made it to the front step of his house let alone to America!

"Wait! I see a car! Its them there coming!" Cried Toris franticly

"Does any one else think that there driving to fast? Or is that just me?" Yao asked the large group of people.

**In The Car…(OMFG!)**

POV Arthur

"BLOODY HELL! FELICIANNO STOP DRIVING SO FAST! YOUR GOING TO KILL US! I screamed

"Arthur, next time I panic at the sign of Feliciano wanting to drive, all of you better pay attention! Yelled Honda who was in a death squeeze in between Antonio and Ludwig.

I turned to see Roderich gagging and Elizabeta trying to make sure he did not throw up. Sadly I was in the front of the car holding on for my dear life and the worst part was that Feliciano had the windows down to let him fell the air flowing through his hair….. There was a sharp turn and you could see Alfred's house and 4 or 5 other cars but Alfred's wasn't there so he was watching fireworks?

**At a random store in the middle of no were(XD)**

I went to the store as intended to and bought a few cokes and a pack of beer since I was raised by Arthur… never mind about the beer just for get about the fact that I mentioned that…. Well this is now then when I go home drink the soda and also get drunk and wake up not remembering any thing… and that would be the best part as long as I don't remember this Im fine!

**At Alfred's front yard by a suspicious tree and pile of leaves(?)**

Ludwig, Feliciano , Ivan are on the ground in camo on the look of for Alfred to stall him for the nations inside decorating for the party.

POV Feliciano

"OK, I SEE ALFRED! "

"What the fuck that's only a pigeon !I" Ludwig yelled

"How the hell do you confuse a pigeon with Alfred?" Asked Ivan

Elsewhere

Alfred is on a lonely road only a mile away from home and is also taking his sweet damn time ….?

**And now to the decorating nations…. There hopelessly lost!**

The banner guys that consisted of Roderich, Iceland , Berwald and Lovino had a problem the only they managed to put up on it was

"Happy th Birthday Alfred!

"Does any one now how old Alfred's turning? Asked Iceland

"No….. not a clue." said the other three in reply

"234 years old… and I think that can fit on the banner if you make a bigger space for it." someone replied

"Oh, thank you Arthur , but I thought you didn't care?

"Then why am I here wou…'

"Don't provoke him!" Francis yelled while dragging him away.

"Why did you drag me you git!" I yelled

"Because, right now I need you help apparently one of my spies has found Alfred's car in the middle of a field with no one in it….. But then found out he walked back the rest of the way! OK, he walked from some store in silver springs and is almost a mile a way from he so go help with some thing!" Francis yelled and panicked

"Wait let me guess your spy was Feliks wasn't it?

"I tried to make it as oblivious as possible ! Oh and stay a way from the kitchen!" He teased

"Why you….. !

**Alfred backyard, the hose…..?**

"Alright this is a very important job we are the distraction, when we get the signal we will blast the crap out of Alfred and go hide inside ,also that will give time Feliks, Ivan, Ludwig, AND Feliciano time to run in to the house and while he's in shock we make a run for it. Understand?" Matthew explained to the group of Gilbert, Antonio , and Elizabeta.

"Ok, we spray him let the other three run then while he's In shock we bail?" Gilbert said trying to make it as simple as possible.

"Yup, that the plan!" Matthew responded cheerfully

'ALRIGHTY THEN LETS BRING IT ON!" The group yelled

**At the kitchen**

Yao, Honda, and Francis were in charge of the cooking but they all had one feeling that a certain British man was watching them in distaste, though he was thetas less one…. And after a few hours of hard work the three nations were done with the food all they had to do was wait for the main guest to arrive.

**5 Minutes away from Alfred's house **

Only five minutes away from my house so I can die from the loneliness and the fact that no one came to my awesome part !Every one comes to my parties! Well I wonder if they didn't come because of what happened at the meeting on Wednesday? Oh well it doesn't matter there's only a few hours left till this day ends…. Well at least when it end Arthur will be happy and when he gets the new that no one came he's going to be even more happy. (L)

**And now back to Alfred's front yard by a suspicious tree and pile of leaves(?)**

"Wait I think I see him this time, and its not a pigeon!" Feliciano whispered… or well tried to.

" OK Ludwig try to signal the attack team, and fast." Ivan said

"Alright move it he's almost here and hurry!" Ludwig yelled in to the walkie-talkie

**Attack team, Alfred's backyard, the hose…..?**

"Alright lets go!" Antonio yelled

The team took charge and went to the front and the hose exploded with water and soaked the America so much he fell from the blast. Then Ludwig, Feliciano, and Ivan ran in to the house along with Elizabeta, Gilbert Antonio and Matthew right behind them.

"He's here Feliciano1" announced as every one to there hiding spots and also turning off the light in the process.

POV Alfred

What the hell was that! Did I just get attacked by a random hose? Ok now really need to go to sleep! I walked toward my home it look the same as it always did , then put the key in the hole and turned the knob and was greeted to…

SUPRIESE! HAPPY 234TH BIRTHDAY ALFRED!

Whoa…. What's going on here?

"Well it a surprise part and we all worked very hard to plan it but there is one more big surprise and it a person who sacrificed every thing to come and help do this….. Arthur come out of hiding with Mattie!" Said Elizabeta

Suddenly Matthew pulled himself out of the crowd along with Arthur?

Wait what are you doing here you hate me and this day!

"Well its time for me to grow up and with out the help of the world and Francis I would have been sulking in misery so happy birthday Alfred." He said calmly

"Well then now that this party is over lets party!" Yelled Gilbert

The evening went on as planed they had fun, some of the nations getting drunk the present were opened and they watch the fireworks grand finally, then went home although Arthur did have a great time he made an impression on Alfred, he showed him that he was finally proud of the boy he raised. And that was the greatest present Alfred could ever get.

Alright this story is for Russia's Vodka and with help from my little bro so I hope you like it and happy fourth of July!


End file.
